It Started With Fear (Leico Fanfiction)
by ScarletBlake
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had just fallen into tartarus, and well everything wasn't going right. While Leo is busy blaming himself for everything Nico is braking into a million pieces. Leo and Nico learn they are both broken and need comfort leading into there unusual relation ship.
1. Chapter 1 It Started Like This

*I will use Spanish referencing but I think you can guess what they mean ;)*

*Leo's POV*

It's been a day since Percy fell into Tartarus and its not all Rainbows and lollypops on the Argo II. Everyone was freaking out because we were on our way to the doors of death. Not to mention Nico. Ever since he came out of Tartarus and the jar he won't eat, talk and sleep, and even if he did sleep we wakes up screaming and crying from nightmares. Now I don't mean nightmares with the boogie monster I mean one that make you want to go hide in a corner and cry.

Right now Leo was in the engine room giving the engines upgrades. He wasn't really paying attention his hands just moved by themselves because 101 things were running through his mind, like: '_It's your fault Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus, it's your fault your mother died, Why did you open the fortune cookie and everyone hates you there just being nice' _ He sighed and whipped his hands on a rag and began climbing the stairs out the engine room. '_Everything can be fixed mi hijo, you just have to find the right parts.'_ His mother's voice reminded him. '_Well this can't be fixed' _he thought to himself. He was snapped back into reality when he heard shouting coming from up on deck.

He ran up the stairs into the sunlight to see a massive polar bear sun baking with Piper and Jason yelling at it. Meanwhile Hazel was standing off to the side laughing.

"Frank Zhang! Get off my Books!" Jason screeched. I didn't know Jason read? Leo thought.

"Give my IPod back!" Piper yelled. Leo just sighed and walked up to frank.

"Polar bear give their stuff back before I light the deck on fire." Leo said with no emotion. Frank quickly ran off with Hazel chasing after him. Before Piper or Jason could say anything Leo trudged off. Piper and Jason gave each other puzzled looks.

"Leo!" Piper said running after him. "Are you ok?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine" She gave him a look saying 'You're a horrible liar.'

"Gods beauty queen I'm fine!" He smiled, but piper still looked edgy.

"Okay but if you need anything-"

"PIPER!" he laughed.

"Okay! Okay! I got to go but Hazel wanted to talk to you. Bye" Piper walked off probably to go find Jason. Leo turned round to check if hazel was in the dining room. When he arrived Hazel and Frank were talking to Nico trying to get him to eat. Leo has never seen anyone so pale and skinny. Nico's eyes were tired, horrified and sad.

"Nico, Hazel's right you need to eat at least somethi- oh hi Leo." Frank said as he entered the room.

"Hi Frank, Nico, Hazel... Piper uh said you wanted to talk to me about something." Hazel took a few seconds before she realised what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah um… come with me." she lead him out the room into the hall.

"Look this is a huge favour and if you can't do it I understand I was wondering if you could try get Nico to eat something I've already asked everyone to try he still won't eat. Please." The look on Hazels face was so desperate and pleading. 'I guess it won't be to hard...' He thought he looked back at hazels face.

"Sure I'll try but I'm not sure I'll get anywhere."

"Thank you!" Hazel jumped up and hugged him causing his face to turn a dark shade of red.

"Ugh um no uh problem, Hazel."

"I'll go get frank to come out so you two can talk alone." Hazel ran alone leaving Leo to stand there awkwardly.

A couple of minutes later Hazel came back dragging Frank along.

"Good luck." Frank said before him and Hazel walked around the corner.

"It's now or never." He mumbled before walking into the dining room.

"Hey Nico." He said awkwardly._ 'damn what would Piper or Jason do?'_ he thought. Nico nodded not saying anything. Leo sat in the chair next to him turning it so he was facing the son of Hades.

"Hazel sent you to make me eat didn't she?" Nico asked.

"Yeah kind of. But she is right you should eat something." Nico then made a sound which sounded like he was trying to hide a yawn, which failed miserably.

"Look I'm not good at well... this, but maybe could you please like eat a bit of anything you name it I'll get it" Leo rambled on. He looked up at Nico who seemed to be thinking about it. Nico just shrugged.

"Maybe could you get me an apple?" The ghost kings voice was so small and tired. Leo smiled and nodded getting up and getting an apple. He gave the apple to Nico and watched him eat. Not in a creepy way he just watched. Nico had five bites before throwing the apple in the bin.

"I'm going to go check on Festus I think Hazel might want to talk to you." Leo got up with Nico but he was so weak he fell forward and luckily Leo caught him.

"Wow Buddy maybe you should get some rest first." Nico's eyes widened then he shook his head frantically.

"Nico are you alright?" If Nico could go paler, he did.

"It's so cold." Was all he said. Then it hit Leo like a truck. He was dreaming about Tartarus.

"Nico you can't not sleep it's not healthy." Leo's eyes filled with concern while helping Nico sit down.

"No... Can't to many... nightmares." His voice was weak and tired.

"How about we make a deal... Um if you try sleep now and have nightmares, um I won't bother you about sleeping." It was a horrible deal but it was all he could think of. Nico got up and started walking towards Percy's room. Leo only built 7 rooms so Nico had to sleep in Percy's. Halfway there Nico stumbled and Luckily Leo caught him by his waist, which not to mention was very awkward.

"Umm ugh... Hear let me uh help you." Leo put his arm around Nico's waist trying not to be awkward about it. He failed miserably. Leo opened the door and as soon as he did a wave of guilt washed over him. On the walls were pictures of Percy and Annabeth from different occasions, one was from their first date. Percy had his arm around Annabeth waist while she was kissing him on the cheek.

Leo helped Nico on to the bed and as soon as his head touched the pillow he was asleep.

"Night Nico." he switched off the light leaving Nico in complete darkness.

Leo got to the top of the stairs and everyone was waiting around nervously.

"So... how'd it go?" Frank asked.

"He ate half an apple and is now sleeping in Percy's room." Leo felt pleased with himself considering the other four tried without luck. Leo then got a lot of hugs and 'thank you s'

"I've got to go finish making a new invention I've been working on." Leo got to the stairs but Jason called after him.

"Leo?"

"Yea-AAAAHHHHHHHH" the next thing he knew he was tumbling down the stairs.

"Ouch..." He mumbled rubbing his head. Everyone soon appeared at the top of the stairs trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny." even though it hurt he tried to hide a smile. Everyone started laughing but was cut short when they heard a scream coming from Percy's room.


	2. Chapter 2 Screaming for Help

*Leo's POV*

Leo looked up at everyone, but then he caught Hazels eyes. He quickly got up and ran to Percy's room followed by everyone. When we opened the door Nico had his back to the door clutching the sheets crying. He was bedded with sweat and paler than ever. Leo quietly walked over to him and put a hand on his forearm. To his surprise it was as cold as ice.

"Nico... Wake up." He shook Nico a bit before he bolted up screaming. The ghost king pulled his knees up to his stomach and cried. No not cried he sobbed. A very hard, heart breaking sob. Then he started to cough.

"Nico take your head out the blanket." Hazel said suddenly next to him. Leo new what was happening, he was chocking.

"Leo get the blanket, quick!" The son of Hephaestus pulled on the blanket getting it first shot because Nico was so weak.

"crap, crap, crap he's not breathing... Someone get some ambrosia!" Leo yelled. Piper ran to the direction of the storage room with Jason right behind.

"Nico you need to breath ok in and out, in and out." Frank said on the other side of Leo. Nico started breathing slowly, still crying. Leo's instincts kicked in and put his hand on Nico's forehead. His skin was cold as ice but was also burning hot at the same time. Nico pulled at the sleaves of his sweater so you couldn't see his hands. He then put his head in his hands sobbing but it had calmed down. Hazel sat next to his brother and put her arm around him.

Piper rushed back in with a flask of ambrosia, while Jason had a bottle of water. Leo took the ambrosia and water, nodding in thanks. He set the ambrosia down next to Nico's bed and held out the water to Nico. Nico looked up at Leo in surprise, tears still pouring down his face.

"Thanks..." He mumbled Before drinking some of the water. Nico sighed and pulled his legs to his chest and cried... again. Leo suddenly felt himself sit in front of Nico. By now Piper and Jason had left to do Jasper stuff. Hazel rubbed circles into his back which seemed to calm him down a lot. 'Mental note: rub circles in Nico's back to calm him down.' He thought to himself.

"I'm going to get some fresh air..." Nico mumbled getting up. He must have changed when Leo left the room because now he was wearing black sweat pants and a red and black sweat shirt.

"Leo... I'm worried about him... he-he's just so scared." Hazel sighed shaking her head. She got up and walked out the.

"Hazel." Leo said just before she was out of sight. "Look I know it's not the time but I have a plan which will help us get to the doors of death quicker... could you maybe get everyone down into the dinning room. I'll go talk to Nico." Hazel smiled and nodded leaving Leo alone in Percy's room.

Leo found Nico by the railing looking down at the sea. He walked up next to Nico and put a hand on his shoulder. Nico looked up at him with a signature glare. Leo smiled slightly causing his gaze to soften.

"What do you want Leo?" Nico said in a rude tone which Leo shrugged off.

"I came to see if you're ok... Are you ok?" Nico sighed and looked down. Leo removed his hand and placed it on the railing. Nico let out a small chuckle.

"yeah Nico... are you ok?" He mumbled asking himself.

"Lets go inside I wanted to talk to everyone." Leo walked inside with Nico following far behind.

When they entered the Dining room everyone stopped talking. Hazel smiled at Leo as if saying 'thanks... for everything.'

"Okay... how do I start um... well we're running low on supplies and I have a plan so we can get supplies but not waist anytime at all." Everyone looked at Leo nervously and Hazel nodded for him to continue.

"Well just to the north there is the mainland of Germany. I asked Festus if there was any places there were we can get supplies. There is one just off the coast call demi store. Piper and Jason I was thinking you two could go. Then in Denmark there's an imperial gold mine. Frank and Hazel you could go there. I need to fix one of the engines which is failing and Nico..." he looked at Nico cautiously and continued. "Well he's in no shape for... Anyways that's the plan... Any questions?"

"How're we going to get there?" Frank asked.

'"You're going to fly... duh!" Leo put his signature toothy grin.

"Ok if we go now we should be back by tomorrow morning and there's no time to waist." Jason pointed out.

"Ok let's go!" Piper declared.


	3. Chapter 3 Let's Talk

*Leo's POV*

"Okay so each of these devices tells you were the ship is, so once you get the supplies you can find the ship. Then I can keep sailing to Greece so we won't waste time." Leo handed Piper and Hazel an IPod like thing.

"Wow Leo didn't know you had it in you." Jason joked. Leo shot him a look saying 'Well at least I'm smarted then you'

"Okay thanks Leo we better go." Jason said in a voice like he was trying not to laugh. Frank turned into a dragon and Jason put an arm around Piper.

"Leo. Please look after Nico for me?" Hazel whispered. He nodded. Hazel went and sat on frank (hehe) the dragon and the next thing he knew they were gone. Leo turned around to look at the son of Hades, who looked like he was about to fall over.

"Go sit down Nico you look as if you're going to fall over." Leo chuckled, to his surprise he nodded and followed Leo into the dining room. Leo sat down and started reading one of Archimedes' blue prints. Nico sat next to him and looked over his shoulder.

"How can you read that?" Nico asked quietly. Leo was shocked that Nico even wanted to have a conversation with him.

"Um you get used to it I guess. But if you do, you know ever see him could you tell him his hand writing sucks!" Nico smiled at this but nodded. He shut his eyes for a minute and let out a massive yawn.

"Nico" Leo sighed.

"Yeah I know, I know I need sleep but..." Nico suddenly took great intrust in his hands.

"But what?" Leo said softly.

"I can't sleep Leo! Every time I close my eyes I see them there!" Nico stopped and looked up and Leo before continuing. "They're fading..." To Leo's surprise Nico was crying, it was only one tear but he was still crying. Leo put an arm around the younger boy.

"They'll be fine, I mean I never knew Percy for long but from what I gathered he was one of the strongest and bravest demigods in this millennium, Annabeth she's the smartest daughter of Athena. They'll make it." Leo wasn't just trying to convince Nico, but himself also. It was his fault- Leo shook the thought out of his head. Nico went limp in Leo arms.

"Not... Percy's... room." was all he said.

"Um you can sleep in my room... I mean only if you want to." Leo ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh...kay." Leo lifted the sleeping Nico and carried him to his room. Leo pulled the blanket over Nico. He was about to extinguish the fire in his lantern but the he remembered how cold He felt over an hour ago.

"Sleep tight Nico."

*Sorry for crappy update."


End file.
